


Blue

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [23]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Claire is visiting the local hairdresser when...





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly inspired by best friend showing me some on the Italian music festival of Sanremo participants.

Good luck she had a scarf on her bag, she thought as she tried to be sure no strand of her hair was showing. Her father-in-law had been awarded with a prestigious civic award for his program of apprenticeships at the distillery and Lallybroch for youngsters in need, due to be given by the Prince of Wales himself on a white-tie gala, so she had suffered an awkward moment of self-conscience, deciding to dye her hair to cover the white streak she had had for some time on her hair. Unluckily, she had gone for it the same day a new apprentice was in charge for the preparation of the dyes and confusing hers with another costumer's and she had ended up finding herself not with her youth's brown, but with her hair dyed on a bright shade of blue. And so, after receive the apologies of the manager and a voucher for a next visit, if she ever decided to go back to that place, she had gone back home, headscarf and sunglasses on the Edinburgh winter, so no one could recognise her or see the disaster on her hair.

Jamie driven to the cul-de-sac his house was, seeing his daughter Morag coming out Suzette's car who used to drove her home after Morag's training sessions. He opened the door for Morag, swiftly going up to her room to leave her stuff and change. In the living room he could see Brianna and her friend Roger studying on the table, young Iona colouring beside Roger and one of the twins sat on Brianna's lap, the other being in Julia's as she read, sharing the sofa with Lizzie as she watched CBBC show about talking zoo animals. Jamie felt something going amiss, but he couldn't tell what.

'Da!' The five-year-old girl threw herself to Jamie's arms, interrupting his line of thinking. 'Bree and Roger had been teachin' me what a flying but-dress is.' The teens laughed at the word but-dress.

'It's buttress, Iona.' Brianna corrected her sister. 'A flying buttress.'

Jamie let Iona down and walked to the kitchen, to find his eldest, Faith, cooking with eye on the stove on the other on her biology book-her exams coming were coming soon and she was studying hard for them. 

'Faith, where's yer mam?' Jamie asked, that was the thing he was missing, Claire. 'I thought she'd be home by now.'

'Aye, she came, but she looked weird for some reason.' Faith answered. 'She told me and Bree to take care of the bairns and went upstairs. And she hadna come down since.'

Jamie went up the stairs wondering what could be the problem. Her courses had come the week earlier, so she couldn't suspect she was pregnant, and they had swore themselves off having more children after the twins (well, they had also done it after Lizzie and it hadn't work as they thought.) She was always upset if she lost a patient, but she was off today, going to the hairdresser being her only task for the day...

'Claire, are ye there?' Jamie said as he walked on their empty bedroom, the bathroom light shining slightly through the door bottom. 

Jamie's voice startled Claire on the bathroom. She had washed her hair several times trying to wear off the dye but with an itchy scalp as only result. 'Shit, shit.' She said as she covered her hair with a towel and went to the encounter of her husband.

'Hello Jamie.' She said, with a fake smile she should have known wouldn't work with the man she had been living with for almost two decades and knew perfectly her moods.

'Faith told me ye looked weird.' Jamie said to her. 'Is it everything OK?'

'Promise me your not going to laugh.' Claire asked Jamie as she sat on their bed.

'Laugh at what?' 

Claire sighed and took the towel off her head, Jamie's mouth twitched on a cheeky smile but he didn't laugh 'At this.'

'What's happened?' Jamie promptly asked, sitting by her side, twirling her wet, blue hair on his fingers.

'They had a new girl at the parlour, ' Claire answered him, 'and as you see, she didn't know how to do her job. This is a disaster.'

'Dinna say it like that.' Jamie tried to reassure her 'A bit weird, but it doesna look that bad.'

'What your father is going to say? How can I go to his gala looking like that? The Bloody Prince of Wales will be there.'

'Och, kennin' as I ken what my Da think about the monarchy, He's goin' to love it.'

Claire burst in laugh and relaxed on Jamie's arms. He was right, her father-in-law wasn't precisely a fan of the Royal Family and he'll enjoy see the Prince's awkward reaction to the blue hair.

'Is it everything OK?' Three knocks and the voice of Faith came from the other side of the door. 'Dinner is almost ready.'

Jamie gave Faith permission to come into the room. All the girls, the twins and even Roger walked into the room, bursting on laughs as they saw Claire's hair, making her blush but not angry.

'Mam looks like Joy.' Said Iona, they had been watching Inside Out on the last weekend and the comment warmed Claire's heart.

The gala had been successful, Ellen almost crying as Brian mentioned her on his speech, they enjoyed the food and the champagne served on the luxurious hotel the gala had been hosted and Brian had loved the face of the Prince of Wales as he looked for something to say to his blue-haired daughter-in-law. They arrived home at a late hour and after check on the girls sleeping on their rooms- except Iona, somehow sleeping cuddle to her sister Brianna-, they went to their room for some loving time.

'The brown is startin' to come out again.' Jamie said as he caressed Claire's hair. 'A shame, I kinda like the blue.'

'You've got to be kidding me.' was Claire's answer to Jamie.

'Aye, it felt like I was beddin' a pixie or a fae.' Jamie carried on telling Claire 'It looked good on me as ye took me on yer mouth the other day.'

Claire laughed until Jamie kissed her and placed himself on top of her again.


End file.
